Buster The Spy Pup
Name: Buster Age: 7 Gender: Male Job: Spy Pup About Buster! Buster is a great spy pup. His first friend he ever met wasBaxter the mail pup and Tracker is his best friend. Buster will do his Best and never give up! He can be shy sometimes. He loves tummy rubs, Treats, and of coarse, his job. His main color is black. He always visits Baxter at the post office, his best pal! He got dark chocolate ears and fur, chocolate brown fur, and cream/Snow fur and is a beaglier (he used to be a beagle but thanks to one of my friends for reminding me!). He haves green eyes and with good eye site. Chase gave the job to Buster because he already had a job, a police job, but only sometimes he helps Buster with spying. He is scared of bugs, but sometimes is interested on learning about them and looking at them. He is always active and is a fast runner. He can be sneaky sometimes. His favorite type of music is Rock, pop, and country. Before Appearance He lived in the animal shelter his whole life until Katie adopted him. He was told by Katie to ask Ryder to join the PAW patrol because he is good at spying and being not to loud while spying. Costume Buster haves a black hat and suit. Underneath his color, there’s meddle buttons. He haves a blue color. In his pup pack, he haves Magnifying glass, zippline (on top of pup pack), and a claw. He haves goggles In his hat and when he calls “woof, goggles” they come out. Puptag A black puptag with a magnifying glass Sign on it. Catchphrases ”it’s time to get spying”, “let’s get spying on it!”, “Super Spy Buster is on this Super Case!” Trivia * Green eyes * Black suit and Hat * nice and helpful * smart * not too loud * fast * Likes his friends * Best pal Baxter (the mail pup) * meddle tons under collar * blue collar Gallery FE59F724-8258-4D82-BAEA-255C142BFA76.jpeg|Buster With Spy Uniform|link=Buster In Spy Uniform 6D90034C-78F2-4099-8D32-17A4EEF0BCC8.jpeg|Buster Without Uniform|link=Buster Without Uniform Buster The Spy Pup.jpeg|Buster in action!|link=Buster in action! 5F22E0B5-72B6-4CC9-8899-2CDCF94960F3.jpeg|This came out so good, Buster is spying!~<3 lil boiii! :3|link=This came out so good, Buster is spying!~<3 lil boiii! :3 F39C179C-947E-4EB2-B05E-B32673768F87.jpeg|Really cute, My first Buster request by GundamOswald On deviantart, CUTE! <3|link=Really cute, My first Buster request by GundamOswald On deviantart, CUTE! <3 CFA1A0F3-9C51-4A09-8CE0-24EDA6845B16.jpeg|Baby Buster drawn by MrTwerk on deviantart very cute! 618042AE-5352-4C99-8529-C3A45C179B6A.png|Made by User:Wolf-Prince-Leon I requested him to draw Buster, he gave him a little twist to his costume. I’m planning this costume to be the 2nd Spy/investigation costume. ^^ 34EE3358-FC10-4C75-8ECF-49686DFCA6F8.png|Cute YCH I commissed by SkyHigh29 on DA! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Spy Category:Males Category:Beagle Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendship Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon Category:Cute Category:Beagles Category:Beaglier Category:Fluffy Category:Spy Pup Category:Cool Characters Category:Cool Pups Category:Cool Category:Spys Category:Night/spy pup Category:Pup Category:Puppies Category:Puppy Category:BaxterTheMailPup’s OC Category:Baxterthemailpup’s Character Category:Buster Category:Beagle pup Category:Beaglier pup Category:Puppie Category:Doggy Category:Spy dog Category:Spies Category:Super spy Category:Super spy pup